megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Ice
Diamond Ice, known as in Japan, is the Noise Card-corrupted form of the Wizard Ice in Mega Man Star Force 3. Jack was able to manipulate Ice's jealousy of Sonia Strumm and Mega Man and use it to transform her, hoping she would eliminate them. Diamond Ice is the third boss fought in the game's plot. Game History Irritated that her operator Belle is replaced during Sonia Strumm's drama television recording by Mega Man, Ice wishes there were a way for Mega Man and Sonia to disappear. Jack, hearing her plight, offers her a way to make that a reality herself by giving her a Diamond Noise Card. Ice doesn't appear to entirely agree, but Jack gives her the card anyways, forcing her to transform. Once she transforms, Diamond Ice begins causing trouble throughout the studio, forcing MegaMan to join the SoniaBackers team and borrow Taurus from Bud Bison temporarily. She first locks Sonia's microphone in the props room, forcing Mega Man to Trans in and use Taurus to thaw out a frozen Wizard. Ice then issues an anonymous bomb threat, putting the studio staff on high-alert, and freezes the Wizards sent to investigate the stunt car in the front of the studio. Once again, MegaMan intervenes and Taurus thaws out the Wizard. In a more direct response to this, Diamond Ice attempts to simply freeze Sonia in her dressing room, but was once more stopped by MegaMan and Taurus. Her last attempt to attack Sonia was during Sonia's concert, where she began to freeze both the stage's Cyber Core and the stage itself, trapping everyone up there as well. While Sonia distracts the crowd with her music, Geo and Omega-Xis EM Wave Change and enter the stage's Cyber Core. They delve deep into the core's network, eventually finding and facing Diamond Ice. She is defeated and returns to normal, apologizing to Belle for all of the trouble she caused. She is forgiven by Belle, and continues to be Belle's manager and Wizard. Abilities Diamond Ice always has two ice crystals alongside her in battle. While they can be destroyed by breaking attacks, they often obstruct the player. Diamond's known attacks are: *'Satellite Ice' (サテライトアイス) - Diamond Ice sends the crystals across the player's current row. This attack must be blocked. *'Rolling Ice' (ローリングアイス) - Diamond Ice's crystals slide towards the player. *'Ice Hammer Break' (Jp: Break Ice Hammer ブレイクアイスハンマー) - Diamond Ice attacks the player's current position with a hammer. This attack must be dodged. She also tends to use this as a follow-up after her Diamond Dust attack. *'Diamond Dust' (ダイヤモンドダスト) - Diamond Ice summons a strong wind that covers most of the area ahead of the player, turning affected panels into ice panels. It freezes the player if it connects. Battle Cards Diamond Ice (Dia Iceburn) and Ice Hammer Break (Ｂアイスハンマー, B. Ice Hammer) Battle Cards. Diamond Ice X and the Ice Hammer B. cards are Illegal Cards that can be found through Noise. Galaxy Advance: Gallery Concept art of Diamond Ice.png|Concept art of Diamond Ice. Concept art of Break Ice Hammer.png|Concept art of Break Ice Hammer. Trivia * After saving a certain number of Mr. Hertz then going to Hertz Square, one of the Hertz there implies he is in love with Diamond Ice. Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Transformations